


You're Safe Now

by Belladonna (Blaqjak)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaqjak/pseuds/Belladonna
Summary: Loba and Wraith drop Natalie off
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Watton | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Loba Andrade/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Loba Andrade/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	You're Safe Now

“Merci pour l’escorte, chez toi!” (Thank you for taking me home)

The party for their win had been great but the young scientist had started to feel a bit overwhelmed from the loud music. Thankfully her teammates Loba and Wraith had taken notice and offered to take her home safely. While Nat is capable of taking care of herself, she couldn’t help but love the amount of affection she receives from two women. It made her feel a warmth she thought she’d lost so long ago when her father passed away. Between Loba’s teasing and Renee’s gentle softness, she had finally begun to open up again. Open up to new feelings... to both of them.  _ Ah merde qu’est que je fais (ah fuck, what am I going to do) _ . She cares deeply for both of them but-

“It’s no big deal Nat, just get some rest and we’ll see each other tomorrow”

“Of course! Anything for you my love, though we wouldn’t mind coming in as our reward.” A temptress fox as always, the high society thief winked at Natalie, but her eyes seemed to drift towards Renee ever so slightly. And although Nat’s giggles filled the space Wraith could only hide her blush behind her scarf, slightly nudging Loba in the process. Without looking too closely Natalie looked fine, great even after just winning her third game in a row but, her body told it all. Wraith didn’t miss the sag of her shoulders, the bags under her eyes, or the tired smile she kept holding onto. She was exhausted and deserved some much needed rest.

“Anyway,” Wraith sternly expressed, “it’s getting late, we should get going, right Loba?” 

“Of course beautiful,” she said to the skirmisher before pointing her finger at Natalie, “And Nat my love, make sure to go straight to bed! No working on any experiments! You’re too charming to have dark spots under your eyes.” Her tone was light but there was a genuine concern underneath to make sure the young scientist wasn’t overworking herself. After her own situation with Revenant involving Crypto and Caustic, Loba couldn’t help but feel responsible for the stress put on the girl.

“Ouais, ouais je sais. Je promets Loba. Et tu Renée (yes yes I know, I promise Loba. And you Renee), you need your sleep too!” Renee looked away bashfully knowing she had nothing to counter the argument and instead pretended not to hear it. Feigning a sarcastic voice and lopsided smirk.

“Hm? What? Sorry, the voices got in the way.” Drawing out a grin from the girl and ungraceful snort from the thief.

Natalie leaned forward to kiss both of their cheeks, a French habit she’ll never outgrow, and enveloped them into a warm hug that they all needed. They would’ve stayed there for hours if it weren’t for the drawn out contagious yawn Wattson had started between all of them. 

The lighthearted genius managed to squirm out of the tight embrace, yawning again through a quick goodbye.

“Bonne nuit, mes amies” (Goodnight girls)

“Goodnight my love”

“Night Nat, sleep well”

The door shut gently and left a silence between the two women still at the door. 

“I guess it’s about time for us to get going too, I’ll walk you home?” Wraith offered, a small smile playing upon her lips. 

“I’d love that very much,” Loba responded. As they walked down the sidewalks Her body relaxed from an unknown tension she had held throughout the conversation with Natalie.  _ ‘Nerves’ _ she thought. How long has it been since she’s been nervous over someone? Judging by the lightness in her stomach and steps, quite some time. Yet at the same moment she felt a sense of safety in Renee’s presence. Wraith was someone that grounded her and challenged her in exciting ways. She wasn’t too bad to look at either. Especially in the mornings at the gym when Wraith asks her to spot her squats. Half clothed, sweaty, and making small noises. No definitely not bad at all.  _ Although I wish I could have her like that in the bedroom instead.  _

Natalie stole her heart with her kindness and gentle love, but Renee somehow managed to work her way up from a competitor to a close friend. It’s hard to beat the quick witted skirmisher. She might’ve lost her memories but, her mind was still an ocean of knowledge waiting to be explored. Long conversations were a regular occurrence that Loba looked forward to daily. When not having conversations about existentialism, their hatred for small talk won over. A soft and peaceful quiet would blanket the two into their most relaxed states.

—————

As they waited for the elevator to come down Loba started to speak up again.

“I had a great time tonight, I’d love to have more nights like this in the future with you two.” 

“That sounds... really nice actually. Maybe we can spend more time together outside of just working out.” Wraith let the thought cross her mind while they stepped into the elevator and leaned on the opposite wall next to Loba. What would we even do?

**_“Fuck?”_ **

**_“Take her out to dinner.”_ **

**_“Invite Nat and watch movies.”_ **

Of course, they’d decide to speak up now... Wraith rubbed her forehead hoping to alleviate some of the stress and embarrassment they’re putting her through right now, unknowingly leaning against her elevator mate. 

Loba looked down to see the girl in slight distress, “You alright beautiful?” she brought her hand up to cup the skirmisher’s face bringing them to face each other. “You’re not wearing your usual shade of frown.” It made Renee giggle a little before realizing their position, making her shyly pull back.

“Just a little tired. Here c’mon, I wanna show you something.” As the elevator stopped Wraith took the lead taking them up a few flights of stairs before reaching the roof of the building. She walked over to the edge and sat with her feet hanging off before patting the floor next to her. Loba followed the call quietly and took the liberty of sitting so that their bodies were almost on top of one another.

They fell back into their comfortable silence. There was no rush to make conversation or to end this outing. Just the view of the city and whatever small glimpses they could steal of each other. Whenever their eyes would meet there wouldn’t be a challenge to act, to see who looked away first. It was an invitation into the softness they provided for each other.  _ Stare as long as you want, I’m not going to disappear. _


End file.
